icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bronco919/my icarly fanfiction imafia
chapter1: Freddie was at the gun club with his uncle ricky and his step cousin D.B. (Darryl Brooks). Freddie was a pro when it came to guns and computers which he learned from his uncle not only that he also learned some combat moves his uncle learned from the militry. Freddie was like a son that he never had because he didn't want to settle down because he didn't want a woman getting in the way of his mafia business. he didn't want Freddie to grow up without a father figure in his life so every weekend he trained freddie how to fix computers that was the first thing freddie learned because he was only seven years old. "freddie." ricky paused in between shooting and looked at his nephew. "yeah"? freddie said still shooting the targets. "tell me more about this sam girl". "i know she was the first girl you kissed and that's a good thing but do you like her"? his uncle said which made freddie paused also and gave his uncle a confused look. "no it was just a kiss that would never happen again." freddie said then continued shooting. ricky nodded in understanding. good you remember what i told you a year ago right? ricky said going over to the bench to get his gatorade. "Don't fall in love because girls are meant for sex toys every once in a while". freddie said after he rolled his eyes. "your cousin is becoming a pro with this". ricky said staring at his adopted nephew. D.B. was the same age freddie was 14 years old but got kicked out of school a year ago for kicking a student's head while it was leaning on a locker during their bawl in the hallway giving the kid a concussion. he got into a fight with his parents later that night after refusing to see a therapist and stormed out the door and never went back. ricky was diving that night and noticed him sitting on a bench and offered him a ride leading up to this day. freddie had a test coming up soon a test that would make his a member of his uncle's mafia group if he passes. going back to the bushwell plaza before he entered the building he went into the alley to smoke a cigerette. once he was done he headed striaght for the shay's apartment. sup ladies or should i say lady and sam. sam gave him a death glare while carly just greeted him. "hey freddie". freddie sat by sam and grabbed himself a grape. "where were you all day"? carly asked then sam added. "it's a surprise you weren't looking out your peep hole because you would've been over here a long time ago". "i don't look out my peep hole. the girls stared at him. anymore". i was hanging out with my uncle watching football. freddie lied and defending himself at the same time. you looked beat for someone who watched football all day. carly said staring at freddie who layed lazily on the couch. i had to do 50 push ups because i was rooting for huskies to beat the oregon state beavers and they lost by 30. freddie continued his lie. "does this hurt"? sam said as she punched freddie on his arm. you B........ freddie almost said favoring his arm. he didn't want to give any clues away the only thing the girls knew about him was that he was good at technology. freddie you almost called sam a bitch. carly said then backed away just in case something else happens. Chapter2: 16 year old freddie and D.B. was living large since th uncle passed away a year ago leaving them in charge of the mansion, mafia family but recriuted their own men their age, and ownership of the computer company his uncle started. ricky got shot in his sleep when a group of guys broke into his building and shot him into a blood pool and somehow got away. freddie has been reveiwing the videotape of the night his uncle got shot so he can get a good look at the guys who shot his uncle and emliminate them all one by one. "F you good"? D.B. asked fixing his lap top in the work shop inside the mansion. "yeah just thinking". freddie responded. "we're going to find those guy who killed uncle ricky and kill them". freddie nodded. "you damn right". "they think they can just break in here and kill a benson"? freddie aimed his 40 cal then finished his sentence. "it doesn't work that way". sam was also on his mind he didn't like that feeling not one bit remembering what his uncle told him when he was 13 years old but he delt with it later that day he was doing icarly with the girls. ok freddie pick a random fan who's watching icarly right now. carly said with sam adding in a country tone. and fling his or her face right there on that video screen. ok here's a random fan named jodi. freddie said pressed a button on his lab top which made the flat screen appear. after the icarly fan jodi yelled "MOM I'M ON ICARLY"!!! carly asked." jodi i was just wondering do you happen to have a boyfriend"? yeah i do his name is gordon he's in oshkosh flying in a muffler. jodi said." well jodi your boyfriend is a filthy lier". sam said then carly finished the sentence." because look he's right here". gordon came out from the back leaving his girl friend confused. "gordon"? "what are you doing on icarly"? she asked. "something i've wanting to do for a long time doll". he said while they were talking gibby came in and whispered in freddie's ear. "we got a guy hostage at the mansion we think he work for morris". he whispered. give me thirteen minutes call D.B. and tell him i'll be there as soon as i can. freddie said. gibby was the only person who knew freddie's family secert a year ago freddie recruited gibby and made him into a mafia warrior. gibby where were you? carly asked approaching him leaving sam to finish the rest. and who's D.B.? freddie paused thinking of a lie. D.B. is one of my a/v club buddies he just wanted to copy my notes from the club meet earlier today. and he couldn't wait until after the show? sam asked. gibby went out of the studio and called D.B. and told him that freddie was on his way. once freddie was done he and gibby drove off into his 2010 bmw. in between driving gibby lit up a cigerette and spoke. you should tell carly and sam about your family secert i mean they're our friends matter of fact they're like family to us so they have a right to know. freddie stopped at a stop light and spoke. you don't understand they can't know about any of this let's say i told them and they chose not to talk to me anymore because they saw me as a threat. freddie sighed then spoke again. i'm just not ready to do that right now. once they arrived at the mansion they were met by D.B. in the hallway. gibby we'll meet you inside i need to have a priviate conversation with mr. benson. gibby went inside leaving freddie and D.B. alone in the hallway. are you sure we have the right person? freddie spoke first. this guy works for morris i can gurentee you that. D.B. handed freddie some pictures. i hired some undercover spys to look up on this morris cat and they did a good job which leaves us to this cat his name is David bentley he's one of his workers. freddie got his 40 cal and stormed into the door with anger and approached the guy. sup David. freddie aimed his 40 cal towards his face. you're going to tell me what i want to hear or you're going to find yourself in a coffin in a black suit. what if i- David couldn't get out the rest because freddie shot him. damn F give that man some time to speak. D.B. said then shook his head leaving the room. freddie got a text from sam saying where are you? freddie ran out the mansion and jumped in the bmw and drove the bushwell plaza and almost got cought by sam when he was pulling up in the drive way good thing he grab his black shades. where were u? sam asked approaching him. at the groovie smoothies. freddie said relieved. we have to get to carly's she's having a sleep over tonight just the three of us. sam said which made freddie think before giving a direct answer. i have to see what i'm doing. you'll be over there i know you will you love carly. sam said after rolling her eyes. i'm a busy man. freddie said checking his phone. you're not busy stop lying to yourself. sam said punching freddie on the arm. whatever i'll be up in the icarly studio in a few minutes. freddie said going inside the building. freddie shook his head and pointing a finger up in the air thanking god that he didn't get cought as he waited for the elevator to open. 15 minutes later he entered the icarly studio with his sleeping bag and pjs waving to the girls. "where did you run off to"? carly said approaching him. gibby and i want to groovey smoothies to do some guy stuff. freddie said as he places his stuff by his tech cart. guy we're going to have so much fun tonight the first thing on the list is to vote on the movies to watch. carly said which made freddie look at her worried. you made a list? he said going over to see what she wrote down. yeah i hope you didn't expect to sleep unless you need to. freddie shook his head once carly said that. a couple hours later while the three was watching one of the twilight series freddie got a call from his cousin d.b. "what's new"? freddie said after he went into the hallway. you doin anything important tonight? d.b. asked. no not really what's going on tonight? freddie asked wanting to get out of this sleepover. 'a madden tournment every body's putting in four hundred you in'? before freddie gave d.b. his answer he looked in though the door of the icarly studio at his two best friend. i'm in i might be a little late getting over there though. freddie said Category:Blog posts